


Equinox

by texankate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, I'm feeling a little maudlin., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texankate/pseuds/texankate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard came home at the end of the summer, carrying broken dreams and the soulless ice of the coming winter in his fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

Howard came home at the end of the summer, carrying broken dreams and the soulless ice of the coming winter in his fists.

These burdens were too heavy for tiny shoulders to bear. To survive he had to become iron, forged not in heat but in the frozen tundra of his father's soul. He wrapped himself in the colors of summer and warmth, but always at his core was the icy cold of winter.

Steve came at the end of spring, newly emerged from his own frozen cocoon. He held out his hand and the icy core melted, and the gold of the armor was shamed by the sunlight glinting off of Steve's hair. He took Tony's hand and said, "Come with me my dear one. For us, summer is only beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> In my head cannon, Howard's Arctic trips happened over the summer, when the ice was easier to navigate. To this end, I can't imagine either Steve or Tony having happy memories of the cold.


End file.
